


Just a Girl

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, implied Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is brilliant and determined and refuses to be helpless any more (the supernatural abilities and beauty are just added bonuses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Though the Lydia/Stiles stuff is a prominent part of the vid, it is not the most important focus.  
> It can also be read as friendship or as romantic; entirely up to you.
> 
> Footage from Seasons 1-4. Spoilers up to 4x12.
> 
> Please watch embedded video in HD.

**Song:**  Just a Girl

**Artist:**  No Doubt

**Length:**  3:23

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  64MB

 

Youtube

 

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/k96qrytehxxqpnh/Just_a_Girl.mp4)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/117503587786/title-just-a-girl-song-just-a-girl-artist-no)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/watch/k96qrytehxxqpnh/Just_a_Girl.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/117503587786/title-just-a-girl-song-just-a-girl-artist-no
> 
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kv5KrEzIiY
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
